battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Time to Shine
Summary Full Text Grey Bergman: '*Morning comes. The sun is rising, and Grey steps out yawning and stretching. She looks around the campsite and sees Shadow curled up still sleeping like the other dragons and sees a small Terrible Terror curled up on Shadow’s back. It’s the messenger dragon she sent to King Haddock. He must’ve written back. So she runs over and wakes the dragon. She takes the letter that was tied to its leg and reads the message* *smiles and pets the dragon* Great job, little guy. '''Warren: '*at the sound of Grey’s voice, Warren stirs, ears twitching, and curls up tighter in her place in the corner of the tent. She can smell the cold bite in the morning air and itsn’t looking forward to stepping out into it. After all, she hasn’t heard anyone else moving yet.* 'Grey Bergman: '*Shadow stirs awake and looks up at Grey smiling. She licks Grey’s face* Good morning, girl. Did you have a good night’s sleep? *Shadow grunts in affirmation* I sure hope so. We got a big day ahead of us. 'Warren: '*something nags at Warren’s thoughts. A big day…. Ah, that’s right. She remembers Greg’s plan and lets out her breath, reluctantly cracking open her eyes to squint into the dawn light filtering through the fabric of the tent. She was usually an early riser, but joining the rebellion had wreaked havoc on her sleep schedule. She’ll have to push through; if they’re going to catch the criminals hungover, there isn’t time to sleep in. Pity.* 'Grey Bergman: '*opens the basket of fish for the dragons* I’ll feed you guys first. *passes a few to each of them. First to Shadow and the messenger dragon, Speedy, then to Rythian, and then to Barry Manilow* Eat up, guys! 'Warren: '*emerges from the tent somewhat blearily and sees Gray feeding the dragons. Straightens and wipes at her face to wake her up.* Good morning. How was your night? 'Grey Bergman: '*turns around, sees Warren, and smiles* Morning, sleepy head! I had a good night. How about you? 'Warren: '*walks forward to stand beside Grey* Similar to yours, it seems! Anything I can help you with? 'Grey Bergman: '''Well, I was just about to make some breakfast for us. Want to help me get the fire going and cook the fish? '''Warren: '''It would be my pleasure. *moves over to the fire pit and turns over the charred logs, inspecting them briefly before arranging fresh wood inside the circle of stones. Speedy wanders over and before long, a few tendrils of flame are taking root on the dry wood.* '''Grey Bergman: '''Thanks! *arranges the fish* Nate, you want some fish? '''Nate: '''Thanks, I’ll gladly only have a small portion today, then you can share the rest of it between each other. '''Grey Bergman: '''Really? Are you sure? You’re going to need some strength for today. '''Nate: '''Yes, just making sure everyone gets their share. Of course you all need your strength as well. I got used to eating in small portions when I was on my own after the breakout and being by myself couldn’t eat all my food at once. And I had a lot less time for hunting with only me. '''Grey Bergman: '*looks at Warren and then back at Nate* *sighs* Okay, but make sure you eat enough. I don’t want to see you go hungry. 'Nate: 'I will. I’ll eat more next meal. 'Grey Bergman: '*smiles* Good. Anyway, Warren, I got something to tell you guys. I sent a message to the King last night on Speedy, my messenger dragon here and he wrote back. 'Warren: '*instantly attentive* You did? Is everything alright? 'Grey Bergman: 'Unfortunately, he didn’t say much about what was going on back at the camp. All he really said was to be careful and to report anything as soon as possible. 'Warren: '*frowns* Hmm…. I hope everything’s alright, but then again, things rarely are with this war. He’s right, we need to get back as fast as possible. 'Nate: 'I agree, the sooner we can find or perpetrators the sooner we can solve this mystery, return and help our king. ' '''Warren: '*nods thoughtfully* Alright… We can do a flyover to check out their camp. That would be the least dangerous, but runs the risk of being seen. Or we can sneak up close, which is the most stealthy, but runs the risk of getting caught. 'Nate: 'Either way we’re risking being noticed. To be honest I vote for flying. We’ll have a bird’s eye view and we’ll have a lot better distance on them. 'Warren: '''What do you think, Grey? If we do go from the air, Shadow would probably be our best bet, since she’s the fastest and the quietest. '''Grey Bergman: '''I think that’s a good idea. She’ll be able to carry all of us. '''Warren: 'We should go soon so we have enough time to prepare and act. 'Nate: '''ok sounds good '''Warren: '''Okay. When we’re finished, we should put out the fire and set off. '''Grey Bergman: '''Right. I’ll saddle up Shadow. '''Warren: '''Great. *begins kicking dirt over the embers* '''Nate: '*Gets tools ready for our trip* 'Grey Bergman: '*gets Shadow saddled up* 'Warren: '*surveys the camp* Well, if we’re just making a quick trip and coming back, we should be good to go! 'Nate: 'Great let’s go! 'Grey Bergman: '*to Shadow* Okay, girl, you’re all set. You guys ready? 'Nate: 'I have an axe and i’m ready to go 'Grey Bergman: '''Good, and I have my sword. So, since they’re going to be hungover, you think we should just go in and grab them? '''Nate: 'If we get the chance we have to scout the area first and if we think it’s safe then we will proceed. 'Warren: 'Sounds good. Let's go. 'Grey Bergman: '''Alright, let’s go Shadow! *they take off into the sky and flew toward the camp* '''Warren: '''I can’t see much that’s below us over Shadow’s wings. Are we getting close? '''Grey Bergman: '*squints at the ground down below only to see a faint trail of smoke in a small clearing* yup! we’re nearly there. I’m going to take us up a little higher so we’re not spotted. They may be hung over but I don’t want to take the risk. 'Nate: 'WOW! Shadow is a lot faster than Rythian. I’ll try to see a bit behind Shadow’s wings so we have an extra set of eyes, 'Warren: '''Really? I thought skrills were fast as lightning? I suppose you would know better than I. Let me know when either of you sees anything. '''Nate: '''They use lightning to go faster but skrill’s speed varies with the lightning powers it gets from the clouds. However Skrills are still the fastest and most agile after the Night Fury. As for seeing anything I don’t see much in the bit of view I have just some campfires and tents, '''Grey Bergman: '''Same here. They might be still sleeping. So far I’m seeing only 7 tents. It might be a small group. '''Nate: '''Ya we can head in but we still have to have a cautious approach. We don’t if they have any traps or guards that are out of sight. '''Warren: '''Seven tents… That’s at least seven people, probably more like fourteen or twenty-one unless some are filled with supplies, and we’ve got three people and a Night Fury. What’s our plan to take them down? Should we go back to get Rythian? '''Grey Bergman: '''Yes, we’ll need him. Nate, when I take us down, you rush back to camp and grab him. When you come back, you guys can distract the men and lead them away from the camp long enough for me and Warren to find the smuggled weapons. '''Warren: '''Alright, sounds like a plan. In fact, If you drop me off here, I can dig a pit trap that Nate can lead them into while we locate the weapons. That will be the easiest way of capturing them since we’re outnumbered. '''Grey Bergman: 'Great idea! Let’s go! *steers Shadow down to the trees a few feet away from the camp. They land in the trees hiding in the branches completely unseen* Okay, you guys can slide down Shadow’s tail. I don’t think anyone can see. 'Nate: '*Slides down tail and runs for the base after checking if there was anybody watching* 'Warren: '''Ok I’m off. *Runs back to camp* '''Grey Bergman: 'Good luck! I’m going to stay up here with Shadow and watch the camp. Go ahead and start digging. 'Warren: '*salutes and then rolls up sleeves* Alright, finally! I’ve missed this…. *grins and starts to dig.* 'Grey Bergman: '''Warren, how are you doing down there? '''Warren: '*there’s nothing for several seconds, then there’s the sound of crumbling dirt and a pair of tall ears poke out from the a narrow hole in the ground. A face follows, tipped up like a swimmer keeping their chin above the water. Warren’s face is flushed and streaked with soil, but she beams up at the dragon and rider.* Great! Just a couple more support columns and we’re set. 'Grey Bergman: '''Great! I hope Nate and Rythian get back soon. Some of those creeps are starting to come out of their tents. '''Nate: '*Nate and Rythian fly down stealthily from the clouds to meet up with the others* 'Grey Bergman: '''Warren, I think I see Nate and Rythian. Are we set yet? '''Warren: '*hops out of a tunnel and dusts self off* That should do it. No one, I repeat NO ONE sets foot in *gestures* this area, unless you’re a weapon-stealing mercenary. 'Grey Bergman: 'Yes, ma’am! Okay, let’s do this! 'Warren: ' *the camp is still mostly quiet, with only a few men stirring* *whispers* Okay, Nate, it’s your time to shine…. 'Grey Bergman: '''Good luck, guys! '''Nate: '*Nate and Rythian land in the camp to gain the attention of the criminals. Once the land the guards turn to see the two and call for reinforcements. Soon enough there are a good 16 people. They all charge for Nate and Rythian. Rythian runs straight for the hole, Using it’s lightning to speed up at the end and get into the air leads the criminals to their doom other than 3 which managed to stop* 'Grey: 'Warren. Let’s go Shadow! While they’re distracted! 'Warren: '*She bounds forward in glee, quickly reaching the first tent and peering inside. sleeping quarters. It’s like a riddle, a game of hide-and-seek, and Warren can’t help the excitement that jumps into her blood. She turns and grins at Grey and shadow, pushing muddy hair out of her face.* I bet I can find the weapons first! 'Grey Bergman: '''Oh you’re on! '''Warren: '''You sure? We Pookas have a saying back home: you don’t wanna race a rabbit, mate. '''Grey Bergman: '''Well, you forget, Miss Pooka, that I am riding a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. I think we have a shot. '''Warren: '''Well, then, it looks like we’ve got ourselves a competition! '''Grey Bergman: '''Looks like we do, my friend. Whoever finds the weapons first is the winner! '''Warren: '*pulling up alongside a low-flying Shadow* Ah, but what if they’ve hidden them in multiple places? Who knows how much they’ve taken from under our noses? 'Grey Bergman: '''Very true. Alright, then whoever finds two places the weapons are hiding in is the winner. '''Warren: '''You’re on! *with a push of her legs, she’s off.* '''Grey Bergman: '''Go, Shadow! *Shadow takes off* '''Nate: '*Rythian and Nate then notice the others searching and decides to join not realizing the competition in progress* 'Grey Bergman: '*opens the flaps to a tent and sees a bunch of crates full of our weapons* I found some! 'Warren: '*ears perk up at the shout!* No! *sees Rythian and Nate swooping in* No again! *dashes off* 'Grey: '*she and Shadow check another tent only to see that it’s empty* Sweet Baby Thor in a thunderstorm! Where are the other weapons? 'Warren: 'Maybe… *lifts tent flap to reveal stacked crates* over here? 'Warren: 'Alright, we’re tied: one for me, one for Grey. Let’s see how this ends…. 'Nate: '*Nathan and Rythian search for more supplies and in one of the tents find a crate of weapons. This is great news the others will be so happy!* Found some weapons guys! 'Grey Bergman: 'Great job, Nate! Keep looking! We can’t let Warren get ahead in the game! 'Warren: 'Ha! I hope you like the taste of my dust, friends, cause you’re about to get familiar with it! 'Grey Bergman: '''Not if you taste mine first! *Shadow nudges her and they check another tent only to find more crates* Yes! That’s two for me! '''Warren: '''Last tent! Go, go, go, go! '''Grey Bergman: '''We will find it first! '''Warren: '''I’d like to see that, because I’m already- *dives into tent* *…and smacks into something very hard* …there. '''Grey Bergman: '*she and Shadow cringe* Ooooh… *runs over laughing* Are you okay, Warren? 'Warren: '*groans* Yep. I deserved that. *starts laughing, making no effort to get off the ground* So I guess you win? 'Nate: 'Haha good game. You want any help? 'Warren: '''Mmm no thanks, I got it. *Picks self off the ground* Who even keeps something that close to the front of a tent- and what in Odin’s name was it anyway? '''Grey Bergman: '''Not sure. *opens the flaps and sees…more crates* Whoa! '''Warren: '''They must’ve been sneaking weapons out for quite a while to get this many. Or maybe the’ve stolen from other places, too? '''Grey Bergman: '''Yeah, it certainly looks like these guys have been busy. Okay, well, looks like we found all the weapons. Now we just to figure out how we can get these and the crooks back to the camp '''Warren: '''We won’t be able to by ourselves, that’s for sure. Still have that messenger dragon? '''Grey Bergman: '''Yeah why? '''Warren: 'Well, we won’t be able to transport all of this with just two or three dragons, much less the people, and leaving any of it unsupervised isn’t a good idea either. If we send a letter back, maybe Haddock can send us some reinforcements to ferry it to the fortress. 'Nate: 'I like the sound of that idea. I’ll start getting some stuff ready to leave for when they come. If they do. 'Grey Bergman: '*paces back and forth at the camp. A few hours have passed since she sent the messenger dragon to King Haddock. Shadow nudges her and she pets her* I hope the King got the message. The sooner we get back the better. 'Asha: 'RESPONSES LOST 'Asha: '''Grey, quit pacing. You’re making me nervous. '''Grey Bergman: 'Sorry, Asha! I just thought I would’ve gotten that message by now. Where have you been? 'Nate: '''It is strange. Hopefully some people arrive soon. '''Grey Bergman: '''Yeah, if not then we’ll probably have to make with do. Nate, have you and Warren gathered everything up? '''Nate: '''Most stuff yes. There are still a few bits and bobs around that we missed but that should only take a minute. '''Warren: '*nods in agreement* do we want to take EVERYTHING? Like the kitchen supplies and tents and everything, or just the food, weapons, and captives? 'Grey Bergman: '''Well…it…it couldn’t hurt to have extra supplies for the rebels. Alright, let’s gather those up too. '''Nate: '''OK I’ll go gather up the kitchen tent supplies. '''Warren: '''I’ll pack up the tents and firewood. '''Grey Bergman: '''Excellent! In the meantime, I’ll look around and see if there’s anything we can use to carry the criminals and the weapons back. '''Bree: '''Bree turns towards the others and makes her way over. “I saw the letter in the King’s tent. You need reinforcements?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Bree! You’re here! Great! We could use your help! '''Nate: '*Returns to pile with kitchen supplies and food* Oh! Hello, I’m Nate. I’m guessing you were sent by the king. 'Asha: '''Hi! Im Asha. '''Grey Bergman: '''Bree is here to help us get everything back. *turns to Bree* So what can we do to get everything back? Should we build a platform to carry everything? '''Bree: '''Bree looks towards Nate “I was not sent by the King. I am here of my own volition.” She faces all three of the others. “If you wish, I may aid with transporting goods. I have a way that might work… One could say I have a ‘way with the beasts’” '''Grey Bergman: '''What do you mean? You said you saw the letter on the King’s desk. Surely, he would’ve told you to come. '''Bree: '*looks suspicious but decides to ignore it mentally telling herself to talk to Haddock later* Right, yes, let’s get started. What should we do first? 'Grey Bergman: '"Just wait," she says before running towards the near forest. 'Bree: '''Uh….okay….we’ll wait right here I suppose. tWarren, you thought that was weird too right? It wasn’t just me? '''Warren: 'Very weird. *thinks for a moment* I don’t trust her. We stick together, second-guess everything, and if something’s fishy, go with your gut. We should keep an eye on the criminals, too. 'Bree: '''Suddenly, the group hears a large screech from the trees, and watches as a large flock of birds flies away. '''Grey Bergman: '''WHAT WAS THAT?! '''Bree: '''It’s not long before the see a timberjack coming towards them. It lands just mere feet away from Nate, and the rider jumps off. Bree is carrying a wad of rope, spreading it out on the ground. “Will this do?” She reveals that it is a large fishing net, with just enough space for their supplies. '''Grey Bergman: '''O__O Uhhhh…..yeah….yeah! I think that will! Is it your dragon? '''Bree: '''Bree rubs the timberjack’s head. “‘Tis one of many, but she is most reliable” '''Nate: '''Wow… well let’s start getting this packed up. '''Bree: '''Immediately, Bree gathers up a bunch of boxes, somehow balancing them all while the others are still just staring. “I thought ‘twas you who wished to continue.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Oh right! Sorry…uh Warren, you and I will help with the supplies. Nate, you gather up the criminals! We leave as soon as we’re done. '''Warren: '*forces self to stop silently fangirling over the timberjack*Uh- Right! Lets get to work! 'Grey Bergman: '''So…uh…Bree…*brings a box of supplies over* how are things going back at the camp? Is the King doing alright? '''Bree: '''She suddenly stopped what she was doing. “He’s in the midst of a conversation. It appears to be of most importance.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Oh, really? I wonder what about. '''Bree: '"I would not be able to tell you, for I do not know myself." 'Grey Bergman: 'Sorry, I was just curious. The last time I saw him was when several others and I helped him with his leg injury after Frosti attacked him. 'Grey Bergman: '*lifts another box* How you doing, Warren? 'Warren: 'I’m good. Still a little confused, I guess *shoots a glance at Bree* but I feel pretty okay about it so far. How are you? 'Grey Bergman: 'I am doing okay, but I’m too sure about her either. If the King didn’t send her to come get us, then how did she see the letter? If it was on his desk, then he definitely got the message. But it sounds like he didn’t send anyone. 'Warren: 'That’s what I was thinking. And it’s not like King to leave us here without explanation. I’m thinking there’s more here than we yet know…. 'Grey Bergman: '''I think so, too. Hopefully, we can talk to him when we get back. *leans over to whisper* Maybe we could mention you-know-who. '''Warren: '*nods slightly. Then,* So, are we ready! 'Grey Bergman: '''Just a few more boxes, and then we’ll head out. Have you seen Nate? '''Warren: '''I haven’t… *looks around* But I don’t see Rythian either, so I bet they’re together. '''Grey Bergman: '''I hope so. *looks around as well* '''Warren: '*packs up a few rolled-up tents* Well, that should be the last of it…. 'Grey Bergman: '''Let’s see…*looks around checking to see if they forgot anything* Yeah I think so. I think we got everything, Bree! We just need to wait for Nate. '''Warren: '*glances up at the sky* I hope they get back soon…. 'Grey Bergman: '''I do too. I’m sure they’re okay though. Rythian’s a Skrill. I doubt they’ll have any trouble. '''Bree: '"Skrills can be very protective when need be, there is nothing to worry about." Bree gently ties the rope around one of the timberjack’s ankles. "If we worry about anything now, it should be the location of Nate. 'Grey Bergman: 'Exactly. *ties a rope around another one of the timberjack’s ankles* Let’s give him an hour or so. If he’s not back, we’ll go and look for him. 'Bree: '“I do hope he will return…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Me too…I’m getting worried. '''Nate: 'Don’t worry guys I’m right here and I’ve got the prisoners too! 'Grey Bergman: '*sees Nate coming back* Nate, oh thank Thor! We were getting worried. What happened? 'Nate: '''Just had some trouble getting the prisoners. But now that I’m back I’m ready to head back. '''Grey Bergman: '''Great! *turns to the others* Let’s get moving! '''Nate: '*Nate gets Rythian ready and also some of the gear* Let’s go! 'Grey Bergman: '*hops onto Shadow with Warren* Let’s go home, guys! 'Nate: '*Rythian takes off to the sky, up to the clouds regenerates his energy. Then sets out back home* 'Grey Bergman: '*Shadow takes off behind them while Bree and the TImberjack right behind them* We did good, guys! 'Warren: '''We did, didn’t we? Thanks for your help getting everything back. It would’ve been awful doing it by ourselves. '''Grey Bergman: '"sees Bree not answering Warren* Hmm…somebody has a serious business face on… 'Warren: '*shrugs* Kind of the mysterious type, isn’t she? I hope she’s honest in her intentions and is truly leading us back to the Fortress…. 'Grey Bergman: '''Yeah, no kidding. I mean other than somehow getting the message without the King telling her anything…right now…I don’t think we have much to worry about. But we should keep an eye on her. '''Warren: '''I don’t mean to be skeptical, but for all we know, she could take the supplies and run. Or lead us into a trap. For all we know, there’s someone working against us on the inside to smuggle the weapons out, and Bree hasn’t been very up-front with us…. '''Grey Bergman: '''No, it’s good that you’re skeptical. You’re right, but unfortunately, we don’t have much to prove she’s working against us except for her mysterious attitude. All we can do for now is just watch her. '''Warren: '''That’s a good point. Not sharing one’s thoughts does not an enemy make. *she pauses* Well, I’ve gone and ruined the happy mood, haven’t I? '''Grey Bergman: 'Exactly, and no you haven’t. *pauses* Well…nah! You haven’t. Besides, we’ll be in a happier mood once we get home. 'Warren: '''I hope so. We could all use it, I think. '''Nate: '''It would be nice to relax and be happy at home. Hopefully nothing to drastic is happening or will happen while we’re there. '''Warren: '''Yeah…. '''Grey Bergman: 'If I’m right, we should be there in a few hours or so. 'Grey Bergman: '*looks over at the Timberjack Bree is riding and looks at Warren behind her remembering how excited she looks when Bree found him* You know, Warren, I bet if Bree isn’t planning on keeping that TImberjack…maybe she’ll let you keep it. 'Warren: 'Oh? *stares at the Timberjack, thinking* Wouldn’t that be something? More stuff to consider when we get home, I guess! 'Grey Bergman: 'Yeah, you did seem pretty excited when she found it. 'Warren: '*reddens a little and chuckles* I guess you could say I was a little in awe. *rubs Shadow’s side thoughtfully* Dragons are… incredible, beautiful creatures. It still kind of astounds me how much things have turned around. Who would have guessed we’d be living in the same homes, eating and sleeping and leading our lives together? I don’t really understand it yet. 'Grey Bergman: '''Yeah…*petting Shadow’s head* I still find it hard to believe too. Who would’ve thought that one guy and one Night Fury could change things around? '''Warren: '''If someone had predicted this, everyone would say they’d gone mad! *laughs* But now… *looks out at the peaceful, dragon-filled sky* I don’t want to imagine a world where this didn’t happen. '''Grey Bergman: '''If someone had predicted this, everyone would say they’d gone mad! *laughs* But now… *looks out at the peaceful, dragon-filled sky* I don’t want to imagine a world where this didn’t happen. '''Warren: '''I can imagine! How did they finally come around? '''Grey Bergman: '''Well…my dad went with him to Berk and he and the other warriors of our villages confirmed it. The chief even had his own dragon. It was only a Terrible Terror, but still it was pretty shocking seeing him with a dragon and not fighting it. Once everyone saw the small dragon, they were willing to believe it. So, the chief took some of the teens in my village to find their own dragons. And sure enough, he was right. I didn’t go because I was too young at least that’s what my parents said. '''Bree: '''Bree stands up on the back of the timberjack, crouching down a bit against the wind. She feels the wind in her hair as she wears a smile on her face. This is what freedom is. She turns to the others and shouts “We are almost there, ‘tis visible just above the ridgeline.” '''Grey Bergman: '*squints ahead* Oh yeah! I see it! We’re almost home! *shivers suddenly* Did…did it just get really cold all of a sudden? Or is it just me? 'Bree: '''Bree crouches down, into a defensive position. “It it not only you. But it is not the wind either.” She turns to face Warren “Something is afoot, get ready.” '''Grey Bergman: '*looks at Warren and readies her sword and looks at Bree* What is it? 'Bree: '''The cold air surrounds the group and a fog begins to settle in. “Just stay close to your dragon.” As they fly nearer, ice shards and spikes come into view. '''Grey Bergman: '*sees the ice shards and spikes* What in the name of Thor….? 'Warren: '*Warren meets Bree’s glance and hunches down closer to Grey and Shadow. Her fur starts to stand on end, though, from cold or unease, she’s not yet sure. She locks eyes with Nate and Bree, squinting against the icy breeze and frowns.* Stay close. 'Grey Bergman: '*hears Shadow growling* Easy there, girl. We’re not sure what we’re dealing with yet. 'Bree: '*the fog is even more dense now, and in only a few moments it’s almost like they’re flying into snow. Warren squints into the mist, but can see only faint outlines of spikes of ice. A thought tugs at the back of her mind, something she heard once, years ago….* 'Grey Bergman: '''I know we’re in an ice fortress, but…I don’t remember this much ice….or fog…AHHH!!! *there’s a huge ice spike right in front of them, so she steers Shadow out of the way* Phew…that was close. '''Warren: '*Warren yelps and clings to the saddle as they turn abruptly, letting out her breath as they move out of danger… for now.* If we stay down here, we could get impaled, but if we go up any higher, it’s likely we could get lost. How high up do you think this fog goes? 'Grey Bergman: '"She looks up only to see more fog above them* It’s hard to tell. Bree what do you think? 'Grey Bergman: '*there’s no answer from Bree* Bree? *she’s nowhere to be found in the fog* Bree, where are you? 'Warren: 'Bree! Hello? Bree? She’s got all the supplies! We need to find her. 'Grey Bergman: 'Oh, Thor…you’re right. Uh…okay, we’re going to have to get above this fog. Bree’s riding a Timberjack. So maybe we’ll have a chance in spotting her from above. 'Warren: 'Hopefully we’ll be able to see something up there…. There’s no way of knowing which direction she’s gone, but the faster we get up, the better of a chance we have. 'Grey Bergman: '''Exactly. Let’s go, Shadow! *Shadow flies straight up to get above the fog* '''Warren: '*It goes on… for a surprisingly long time. Warren almost cringes, feeling as if a stone ceiling could loom up above them at any moment, but sure enough, the fog thins and they break free. It’s quiet.* 'Grey Bergman: '*sighs in relief when they make it above the fog* Okay, let’s go this way toward the fortress. Keep an eye out for anything that would look like a Timberjack. 'Warren: '''Aye captain. *peers into the fog* '''Bree: '''They suddenly see a large puff of fog from in front of them and, low and behold, it’s Bree. She’s still tugging the large net full of supplies, but the timberjack doesn’t seem to be doing to well. She turns to Grey. “We must make it back soon.” '''Grey Bergman: '*sighs in relief* Thank Thor! *sees the Timberjack and looks concerned* What’s wrong? 'Bree: '"It is her wing. There be huntsmen below the fog, little to my knowledge. It is not serious, thank gods, but she must rest when possible." 'Grey Bergman: '''Alright, let’s get moving! Warren, get ready! We might have to speed up a bit. '''Warren: '*nods briskly* Let’s go. We haven’t far. *smiles at Grey and Shadow* Speed up? Take us away, then. 'Grey Bergman: 'You got it! Bree, stay close in case your dragon loses altitude! Let’s go, Shadow! *they take off* 'Warren: '*As they fly, Warren considers the pair behind them out of the corner of her eye.* Hm. *She turns her gaze back to their path and sees that the shape of the fortress has gotten noticeably bigger on the horizon. They’re close.* 'Grey Bergman: '*hears Warren behind her* What is it? Are Bree and the Timberjack okay? 'Warren: '''Oh- Yes I think so. But they should rest as soon as possible. I’m sure hauling all that freight on an injured wing isn’t making things better. '''Grey Bergman: '''I agree! The fortress is just up ahead! We should be home very—wait, what? Uh…Warren…? Is that…snow at the fortress…or am I seeing things? '''Warren: '*squints* It… it is. And lots of it. The whole camp is covered! It’s like there was some kind of flash blizzard! 'Bree: 'The timberjack descends quickly, landing right smack in the middle of the camp. It’s rider then jump off and unties the net as soon as possible, letting the timberjack do its own business, and get some rest. “What would have happened here?” 'Grey Bergman: '*descends on Shadow* I was just telling Warren that it’s possible Jokul Frosti decided to have some fun from his prison cell. Warren, and Nate don’t know that Frosti’s dead and is now Jack Frost. They left before that 'Bree: '''She shoots a sideways look towards Grey. Bree is confused as well as curious, having never heard of Jokul Frosti. '''Kiri: 'Kiri flies in on dagger, shouting a greeting to them. "Ahoy!" she calls. "Welcome back! You’ve missed quite a bit!" Category:Season 1Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Bree Category:Toshioka Kiri Category:Warren